Fighting for What's Mine
by Tsarchov
Summary: an unfortunate event brings Harry and Draco closer together than they would ever thought possible, and they try to deal with it to the best of their abilities – everyone on their own - "Please, Draco, give US a chance". HP/DM future mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to the brilliant J. – just this plot is my idea.

**Warning: **as I'm not an native English speaker, my English also looks that way – so overlook my spelling mistakes as I don't have a beta

**Authors Note**: this is my first HP fiction, so be kind to me…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 1 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-DRACO-

"Draco, dear, I have something important to tell you," mother said one night when we were having dinner – alone, just the two of us. It's already one and a half year after the war, after the trials where father was sentenced to Azkaban – thanks to Potters testimony, my mother and I were left to go free. I returned to Hogwarts for the eight year to finish my N.E. , to finish my education – I really thought that after that one hard year everything will be different. But nothing much changed – there are not many that are wiling to hire an ex-Death Eater, and Potters successions that are daily presented in the Daily Prophet are even bigger thorn in my eyes.

The boy who lived, the savior of the wizarding world, has successfully finished his Auror training, and the ministry is really proud of their new and powerful Auror. I don't know which of the stories about his personal life are true, but it seems like he's engaged to the Weasley girl – everyone is so all over them, and the whole wizarding world is impatiently waiting for the announcing of their wedding day. The world is so not fair – with the family name being stained by the dark lord, there are not many willing fathers that will let their daughters marry me, so my prospects for a marriage with a noble blood are not so good looking as they were few years ago.

"What is it, mother?" I put down the fork, no longer in the mood for a meal – even if the impact on our family was great after the war and we lost most of our fortune, it still wasn't enough to rob us of our high living standards, as can be also seen on the quality of the food.

"Last year, before father was sentenced into Azkaban, he did something that will secure the future of Malfoy bloodline," don't tell me that he had found a suitable girl – suitable for his standards, that is – that is wiling to marry into the family with a fortune that will help us prosper further. I just hope that it's not Pansy, as there were some talks in that direction in the last few years at Hogwarts.

"So, who's the lucky bride?" I lean back in the chair, giving my full attention to mother – she seems a little bit nervous, but she's hiding it well – it can't be so bad, or can it? And why did she wait for so long to tell me something so important?

"It's not exactly a bride, more like a…" she cleans her throat, before she continues, "…husband."

"I don't exactly understand what you want to say, mother."

"Look Draco, with the current unfortunate circumstances befalling our family, there are not much opinions left available – and marriage between two men is not such a rare thing in the wizarding world there days."

"What about the heir? You mentioned the future of our bloodline, but with two men, it's impossible," or I have never heard about a male pregnancy before – and I don't plan on going thru something like that even if it were in some kind of way possible.

"There is one way – Sirius helped your father with a potion that will alter the males body so that it can hold the child," Sirius? But Sirius died before the war ended, so if he was helping father with this sick plan, it seems like father had it planed out long beforehand – like he had assumed that the war will not end in the Dark Lords favor.

"I will not drink anything that will make a freak out of me," I say those words with all the determination I can gather in this king of situation, trying hard to stay calm and not let the anger take over.

"There's really no need for that anymore," she takes a slip out of her tea as if it's just some gossip she's telling me.

"What have you done?" I stnd up abruptly, the sudden move making the chair fall to the floor hard.

"Me? Nothing. It was your father who gave you the potion, telling me about it just after. I would never," she's trembling, I can see that now, but she tries not let anything show in her voice – she needs to stay a strong woman, for my sake too. "I would never do something to harm my baby dragon."

"Why are you telling me all of this just now?" I stay standing, looking down on her.

"Because the potion needed time to make all the preparations and changes to your body. Your father told me not to tell you earlier than today, as with your brilliant mind, you could have definitely come up with an anti-potion," that's enough. I don't need to – and don't want to – hear anything more. Turning around without any other word, I made my way out of the room, leaving mother alone with the house elf that appeared to take care of the food. I don't think that I want to stay in the mansion either, so I move towards the front door, not really knowing where I want to go, apparating somewhere other than the Malfoy manor.

I look around as I apparated with a pop – it's Diagonal Alley of all the places I could choose. Just when I'm standing right in the middle of the street, do I notice that it's kind of cold and in my haste I forget to grab any robe, leaving me standing only in dark pants and dark-grey turtleneck. On well – nothing a few glasses of firewhisky can't change. And with that sat, I make my way into the darker part of the Diagonal Alley, where this one pub is where they don't ask stupid questions and where there aren't reporters waiting for your every slip. I should have knows that it was a bad decision right then, but my mind was clouded from the information I have just learned.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-HARRY-

This started as any other mission I got, and to think that I would make such a beginner mistake and let myself be captured by the enemy. Pathetic, Potter, pathetic. I was alone this time, working without a partner, as I thought that it would go smoothly and there wouldn't be such a high possibility of being discovered. How wrong I was. They were already waiting for me, they somehow knew that I would be there – there are just few that know about the details of this mission, so when I get back, I will definitely make whoever betrayed me pay.

We got a type from our informant that the smugglers would be today making their big trade – we were on their tail the whole last month, but they always managed to somehow get away, and now I finally know how. This group deals with illegal potions, some of which are highly dangerous, so when I learned about this trade, I wasted no time to get there – the high and mighty Potter. Suits me right, this situation. They used some king of potion that made me loose consciousness, and when I got to, I was here, in this wet hole like prison, sitting in the dark room with my back pressing onto the cold wall, my hands tied above my head with a strong rope that's cutting into the flesh of my hands every time I try to move them.

I can already see the headlines in the Daily Prophet: Harry Potter, the boy who saved the wizarding world, captured on a simple mission. Great. Just let the media on it, and they will make of it the biggest story since the end of the war. It's just, all this pressure that's been put on me because I defeated Voldemort, the thought that I can't do nothing wrong as every wizard and witch out there is following every step I make, is sometimes falling too hard on my back. I feel like I don't even do what I want to do, but rather I follow a path that everyone expects me to follow. Like this Auror stuff, and also the engagement to Ginny. I sometimes want to do something stupid, but I rethink my actions in the last second. Maybe this getting captured thing will do me good – of course, just in the case I will live it thru.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-DRACO-

Few years ago, when I was my bratty self, I would have never even looked twice on such a pub in which I was just in. But because of the shocking discovery my mother told me, I found myself not caring about the small things – the stink in the air, the noise that those drunkards are making, the horrible furniture that looks like it will fall apart any moment now. The only thing I concentrated on was the burning feeling in my throat from the third firewhisky so far.

"Heeey, beauty," the man sitting for a while beside me moved so close towards me that it became uncomfortable, his breath stinking so much that it made me dizzy, and there were even few drops from whatever he's drinking in his beard. Disgusting – an old man, looking like the worst curse has hit him. "How about we have sooome fun?" I tired to ignore him, but when I felt his hand on my ass, I shot up from the chair, not sparing him another look as I made my way out of here. How stupid of me – staying still for a moment and shaking off the disgusting feeling those hands had left on me, taking in deep breath before I make my way away from here. But where should I go? It's not like I want to return to the manor…

"Heey beauty," I stop when I hear the voice that was so close to me just a moment before, looking behind me to see the same man that I just run of from – he's even bigger that I thought he was. "Why leaving so soon?"

"Why don't we have some fun together?" this was another voice, coming from the opposite direction, and as I look that way, there's another figure standing there, in a black robes with his head covered from the shadows. I'm surrounded, and panic starts to build up in me – what do these two want? I want to pull out my wand, but a curse hits me first and I find myself unable to move, to do anything as the man from the pub nears me. Those black eyes, now that I look closer, are familiar – but I'm not able to remember where I have seen them. With every step he takes, his features are changing, the glamour is falling and before me stands a young wizard, with sharp lines and a devilish smile, a dark tattoo is decorating the skin by his right eye.

"I have finally found you, my beautiful dragon," I can't do anything to hinder him from caressing my cheek, and as he pulls away his hand, so does my consciousness fall into darkness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-HARRY-

I don't know how long have I been here as the time tends to go extremely slowly in cases like these – not that I know, I was never captured before and damped into a cold cell like this, alone. When a door opens and a little bit of light comes in, it just hurts my eyes that have became accustomed to the darkness before I register someone entering – two figures to be exact.

"The great Harry Potter," first it's just a voice, but when there's darkness again, I start to make out a face, a figure crouching right before me – Nox. The disgusting Death Eater that we thought is behind all of this. He's one of the few that escaped justice, and is doing everything in their power to ruin what little we have rebuild from the war damaged world – this one with dangerous illegal potions.

"What do you want form me?" I spat out, no sympathy for someone who should be rotting in Azkaban. His black eyes sparkle, or maybe it's just a game the soft light is playing on my mind, for a moment, I even thought that the lines of the tattoo he has by his right eye moved a little.

"What do I want, Potter? Nothing more than what all the rest of the Death Eaters – your life. Simple as that. Or that was the original plan, but let us have some fun before we get there, shell we? Bring him in," he straightens up, taking few steps away from me and allowing the light from outside that shines thru an open door for a moment blind me once more, before they close the door. Once more in the dark, I see that two new figures have joined us – one is in a dark robe with his face hidden like the one who came with Nox, the other looks like a prisoner. The big man shows the smaller one onto the hard floor – that must have really hurt, as he couldn't have soften the fall with his hands, as they are bound together behind his back. The figure lets out a pained moan, that's all the he's capable of doing right now with his mouth stuffed with something, making him unable to say anything.

"I found this little beauty today, and decided that when I have you here too, I would make use of it," he kneeled down to the one on the ground, pulling him by his hear so that his face could be visible to me. "Do you know why I brought you here, my dragon?" he asks the blond one – wait. Blond? Dragon? Don't tell me that that's Draco Malfoy. As I try harder to take a better look, I can now see the immutable pale blond color that is near white, the one that only the Malfoys have. What is he doing here?

"You know, Draco, when I saw you today at the pub, I thought that someone have tossed you in my way deliberately. Your family betrayed the Dark Lord, and you even got away without a punishment. Do you know how angry that made me – us, the ones who weren't so lucky? And than, on your trial, even Potter stood up for you," he looked at me when he said my name as a bad curse, "but I will make you pay for all that right now." Malfoy started to toss with himself, definitely scared what that psychopath would do to him – I would be if it were me his anger was directed to, but that too, will definitely come soon enough.

"Don't worry, dragon, I won't kill you. I will make use of Auror Potter here, to humiliate you – that will be much sweeter revenge than killing you," I felt a cold shiver run down my spine as those words left his mouth.

"Hey Nox, what sick plane did you put together in that head of yours," whatever it is he wants me to do to Malfoy, it won't be something good, that's for sure. I'm an Auror, I'm the good one, and even if there was rivalry between us when we were at school, that doesn't mean that I want to hurt him. Not anymore.

"Oh, don't worry, I guarantee you that you will enjoy yourself," with that sick smile added to that statement, now I really start to worry. "Hold him, boys," I want to protest before I notice that it's not me the two of the remaining figures are about to grab, but Malfoy – one helps him to his knees, holding him down in that position, while the other uncovers his mouth, holding his hand there instead to prevent him from screaming or talking.

"Now, boys, does anyone of you know what this is?" he holds up a small amphora – it looks like it's made from crystal, and the liquid in it has a dark purple color, but not so dark that you couldn't tell. I can just guess which one of the illegal potions it is, but I don't dare to, so I just silently glare at him and wait for what will happen next. "This is one of my new ones, so I doubt that you have heard about it. My little dragon here will demonstrate it for you, Auror Potter," he opens the amphora and as he nears Malfoy, he begins to trash with himself again – I can understand him fully, as I would do the same, considering that your captor has a twisted mind and wants to try out on you a potion you're not familiar with. The man holding his hand over Malfoys mouth moves it to clench his jaw, making him unable to close his mouth as Nox pours the liquid into his mouth, than he puts his hand where it was before so that Malfoy would not split it out.

"Let him go boys," he says after he sees that Malfoy have gulped down the liquid he gave him, and they do just that – even unbinding his hands. Malfoy starts to cough as he falls to the floor, definitely trying to get out as much of that potion as possible – but after a while, his body just goes limb, and he's not moving anymore. A cold sweat covers my body – did they kill him alter all?

"You killed him?" I too as surprised at how weak my voice comes out, how broken I sound even to my own ears. We were never the best of friends with Malfoy, but I don't think that he deserves such a death – and after he has survived the war.

"What is it I hear in your voice, Auror Potter?" he's starting to get on my nerves with his Auror Potter. "Is it worry? Maybe there was something more between you and the young dragon than you let all of us believe. But don't worry, his death is not what I want. Draco, darling, can you come here for a bit?" my eyes focus on the unmoving body as first, there's nothing, but after the bad feeling returns to my gut, Malfoy starts to move. I let out the air I don't even know that I was holding when he stands up, but there's something strange about him – his head is down, his bangs are covering his eyes, but from the whole body language he looks like he's not himself – is the potion something like the Imperius curse?

"Should I explain to you what the potion does?" he lifts Malfoys head up, so that hes looking straight at him, and I see a light blush sitting on his pale cheeks that stands out. I dare not to say anything, just looking quietly at the scene before me. "You can say that it's in some way an aphrodisiac, but it does more than arouse the body – it makes the one who gave it to him to control the actions of the one who drunk it – in a sexual way. The one who drunk it – in this case Draco – feels a strong sexual need and will do anything I say to satisfy this need."

"You sick bastard," Imperius curse is illegal and there are tracks left behind so that we can use them to catch the criminal, but to use a potion for controlling wizards that definitely doesn't leaves tracks as it's disguised as a love potion… if it will be distributed in masses, it will give us a hard time. I pull down on the ropes that are holing my hands in place, in an attempt to at least loosen them – but all in vain. I think that I can see a little bit of his plan now – and I don't like it. My breathing starts to quicken when the idea of Malfoy under the effect of the aphrodisiac has his way with me, and I can do nothing to hinder that – the two remaining man will make sure of that.

"You won't be calling me that when this little one will make you scream out in pleasure," as he leaned in close to Malfoy, I thought that he would kiss him, but he tilted his head up more, kissing his long neck instead of his lips. Malfoy closed his eyes, looking as if he's enjoying himself, but maybe – not maybe but definitely – it's the doing of the potion he was forced to take, as there was no way he would look so comfortable with it all. I know his personality, he would never let such a lowlife get just near him, not to say let his disgusting lips suck down on his neck, his free hand slide slowly around his waist to pull him closer to his body and slide under the fabric of his top.

"Show us your beautiful body, Draco," even if he whispered those words to his ear, I was able to hear them as he made sure of that – I tried to look away as Malfoy, without any sign of protest, did just as he was told.

"Why are you doing this to him?" first the tight turtleneck went off, revealing his nicely build chest and abdomen, along with the faint scar that I gave him – that is looking at me as the screaming remainder of my stupidity. Right after he kicked off his shoes, his hands made easy work of the belt and than unzipped his pants, but before he had the chance to pull them down, Noxes hands stopped him in doing so – he grabbed both of his hands in his large one, the other traveled down into his opened pants and from the moan and expression on Malfoys face I could tell that he found his erection. "My, my, Auror Potter, looks like you have a thing for our dragon here," of course I know what he's referring to, and I curse aloud at my traitorous body – at the sensation between my legs.

"Should I make Draco help you with your problem?" my eyes nearly fall from their place at his words, and that reaction amuses him more, as the wicked smile widens to length I thought are impossible. "Draco, dear, would you be so kind," he leaves the line unfinished, but the damage is already done, as Malfoy, controlled by the potion licks his lips seductively before he moves towards me – a dark blush resting on his cheeks and his breathing is heavy. He falls to his knees, nearing me on all four and damn he looks good like that – not even in my wildest imaginations would I thought him possible of looking so seductively, and my traitorous body thinks so too, judging from the tightness in my pants.

"You don't have to do this, Malfoy," it's a futile attempt, but I need to tray at least, or I would hold it against me that I haven't done anything. "Just… listen to me and don't let him control you… you have to fight against it, Malfoy!" I scream more from surprise as his hand covers my crotch, straightening more and pushing my body flat to the wall just to discover that there's really no room to move to.

"It's futile, Potter, as the only voice that instructions he follows is mine," the only thing that I can do now is trash around a little as he slowly opens my Auror robes, revealing the mugle shirt and jeans I have under it.

"Malfoy, don't, Draco!" I cry out his name from frustration, hoping that that will get to him, and for a second I thought that I have succeeded when his hands stop fighting with the zipper on my jeans, but it was just for a second and the blank expression is gone in the next and my jeans are opened then too.

"It's futile, Auror Potter," his face appears right beside Malfoys, and I would have gone soft right in that moment be it not for that hot breath the blond Slytherin has blown on my clothed erection, making me clench my jaw as not to let out any noise. "Do you know, how many man would have given anything to receive such service from these lips?" he than moves slowly down, kissing the pale back that's fully visible for me. But I can't concentrate on that, as I feel fingers on the waistband of my underwear.

"Draco, don't," it's just a useless whisper, the last protest before he pulls the fabric down, freeing my traitorous member that's now standing hard and dripping before my former enemy. I take a deep breath as those hot lips surround the dripping tip before nearly my whole member disappears in his mouth. Oh Merlin, it was so long since I felt such a sensation, the warmth of his mouth feels great, and the tongue… I close my eyes and tilt my head – what else is there for me to do than to accept this all. I look back on him just when I hear an uncomfortable moan and his mouth leaves my member, his hand squeezing it tighter than I would like.

"You're so tight, my sweet dragon," I don't have a good view, but I can imagine what that psycho is doing, leaning over Malfoy who has his pants pulled down to his knees. "Don't worry Potter, I won't take your place, as this is not my cup of tea."

"Yes, it really doesn't looks that way," I say in a mocking tone, earning a glare from him, but nothing more as he's occupied right this moment. But I don't understand how can he say that he's not into this, when this whole thing was his idea in the first place, and it's him, not me, that has his fingers up a blokes ass. My attention is stolen by the moan that Draco made – this one much louder and filled with more pleasure that he too would definitely like.

"Looks like I found your sweet spot, Draco," I'm not able to say anything as just the noise Draco is making is dangerously bringing me to the edge – I would newer ewer think about the possibility that he could make such noises, much more arousing than my Ginny's. It's sad, but it's true. "Let get Potter here a better view," he grabs him by the throat, putting his body flash against his chest, revealing Draco's painful erection – I'm glad that I'm not the only one who feels that way, but... it can also be the effect of the potion – that's more likely the case. I gulp as I'm not able to avert my eyes from his body, and I know that I should hate myself for it, even more when I see that thru his with lust clouded eyes, they look hurt and humiliated – and he looks away as if that will help him to escape from my eyes.

"I hope that you're ready for what will come next," he's looking at me, but I think that it's directed to the both of us – but he won't get a protest from Draco because of the potion, and there won't be any protest from me either, because… because why really? Because I found out that I want to know how it feels to be inside him? "Take off your pants all the way, darling," he than lets him go, helping him to his feet – or it's more like he's dragging him up to on his feet, and Draco than steps out of the pants that have slipped down to his ankles and kicks them away.

"Potter is waiting Draco, what are you stalling for?" he motions at me with his right hand as Draco seems to hesitate for a moment and he's pulling him towards me, making him straddle me and I do nothing to hinder it – just stare with open eyes at the pale body so close to mine. As I look up to his face, I need to say that he was always beautiful, but with the red blush on his cheeks, it's making him more… erotic. But his eyes, they are the eyes I remember always glaring at me, but now there's just sorrow in them – and darkness. One silent tear escapes from his gray eye as he lowers himself down on me, slowly sliding down his cheek and in that moment, my heart stops for a beat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_- so, is it worth continuing?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to the brilliant J. – just this plot is my idea.

**Warning: **as I'm not an native English speaker, my English also looks that way – so overlook my spelling mistakes as I don't have a beta

**Authors Note**: this is my first HP fiction, so be kind to me…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 2 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-HARRY-

Seeing Draco in that new way did something to me that I haven't expected – it made me realize that my obsession about him at school when I thought that he was always up to something bad had in reality completely different reason. Now that I have seen how vulnerable he can be, I just can't leave him alone – not after what happened, not when I look before me and see his slightly trembling form lying on the cold floor. I should not be able to feel this way about my former enemy – I have a wonderful fiancée to which side I'm determined to return, but what happened can't be erased from my mind. I was so aroused seeing him like that, looking at his naked body, and even if all was over and he was unceremonaly tossed at the floor and left there, I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting more – more of that tight feeling, of that heat and the sensation of wanting to touch every part of him. Especially those lips – I tried hard not to look on those full lips that begged to be kissed.

"Draco?" I try with a weak voice, not wanting to get the attention of those that are keeping a watch over us. "Draco?" I try once more, this time a little bit louder when I don't get any response the first time.

"What do you want, Potter?" comes the weak reply and from the tone of his voice I hear that he ties hard to maintain his old self, to not be the broken man that he looks like from my perspective.

"I just…" what do I really want to say? I just wanted to make sure that he's alive, that he's not badly hurt? Does he even want it from me? It's not pity, I just found out that I care. "I will get us out of here," I say determined, but when I pull on my bind hands, the only thing that I do is cause more pain to me.

"Potter, The saint savior. Have it even occurred to you, that I don't want to be saved?" I stop immediately what I was doing and look at Draco – he has moved and now he's facing me, the nakedness doing nothing good for me, but I'm more pulled into those eyes. He's serious, that much I can read behind all that hate that's mirroring in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" this whole ordeal can't be so bad that he lost the will to live, now can it?

"You don't understand a thing, Potter, so just stay out of my business," as I want to say something back to him, the lock in the door moves and as I look to the way of the noise, it opens to reveal Ron Weasley. My eyes widen when I first lay eyes on his face, but than my whole body relaxes as I know what him standing in the door means – the Aurors have found me, and I do hope that they have also dealt with Nox and his gang.

"Harry!" he says my name as he rushes to my side, pointing his wand on the bindings on my hands and freeing me – it's such a relief when the blood starts to return back in them. "I'm so glad you're whole, mate. When I heard that you were captured by that freak, I was so worried - and Ginny was out of her mind," Ginny – I haven't thought about her in the whole time I was here, with Draco – I was practically unfaithful to her. How would I be able to look her in the eyes and tell her that nothing happened? Even if I was forced to, I responded.

"Draco," I felt so relieved by seeing Ron that I totally forgot about the blond man on the cold floor for a moment. Ron looked shocked as I passed him and thrown myself on the floor by Draco who tries his best to somehow cover his naked body before our eyes.

"What the…" is all the red haired Auror got out of himself upon seeing the pale blond. I'm glad that there are no more Aurors rushing into the room, as I wouldn't want them to see the state Draco is in. I pull down my Auror robe and cover him with it. He's shivering slightly, and truth to be told, he doesn't look that good as he wanted to convince me just few moments ago. "Harry, what is Malfoy doing here… and naked?"

"Can you stand up?" I ask the former Slytherin, grabbing him gently by his forearms and helping him stand on his own two feet, but when he's nearly standing straight, somehow his strength seems to leave him and he falls forwards into my chest, grabbing a hold of my shirt for support. My heart stops for a second from the closeness and I gulp as I look down and see his naked body pressing to mine, the robe I gave him nearly sliding down from his shoulders. "It's a long story, Ron," I answer Ron's question before I somehow steady Draco on his feet enough to dress him in the too big robes to hide his body before taking a firm hold of him again, "and we don't have the time for that now, as we need to bring him to St. Mungos," I finish my sentence to Ron. At the mention of the hospital I sense Draco tense and than he looks up at me with wide eyes – is it fear I see in them?

"No!" as he screamed it, he tried really hard to pull away from me, but I know that he's not strong enough and the moment I let him go, he will fall back to the hard floor.

"Hey, calm down," I try with smooth voice as not to startle him more – this reaction is nothing like the old Draco from the school.

"What gotten into him?" asks Ron, the confusion can't be just heard from his voice, but it's also visible on his face.

"I don't know," I look down at the unconscious blond – he doesn't look calm even in that state.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-DRACO-

"Draco, darling, wake up," a smoothing and so familiar voice is telling me to come back from the darkness, but I just feel so tired that I don't want to. It's such a familiar voice, but I can't place it. And than, before I know it, little kisses join the voice, and big but gentle hands try to shake me awake. I groan as I'm forced to open my heavy lids, and I nearly get a heart attack as the first things I see are the big familiar green eyes of Harry fucking Potter.

"What the?" is all I get out of me, and I'm grateful that he moved back a little to gave me a little space as the shock made me unable to react in any way – what in the Merlin's name is Potter doing in my room, trying to wake me up with concern and… what is that I see now? Relief?

"You seemed like you had a nightmare, so I tried to wake you up. Are you all right Draco?" he adds as I'm not responding to what he's saying - I'm just staring at him with wide eyes, not able to respond in any way – what is he talking about? Nightmare?

"What happened?" I ask the only question that comes to my mind that could not cause me more confusion.

"Remember, the medi-witch said that you should avoid stressful situations, and have a lot of rest, so when I passed our room and heard you murmur something and saw you trash around, I tried to wake you up slowly so that you wouldn't harm you or her," when he says the last words with a small smile and lower voice, I follow his hand that he rests gently on my belly that is… oh my god – huge! Why is it like this? Did he really made me pregnant like I have feared? But why is it so visible? How long was I out? It must have been months, but… my thought are interrupted by a uncertain voice.

"Papa? Is daddy allright?" a small blond head with big green eyes peeps in the room, and when Potter looks at him I can see much affection and love in that look.

"Yes, Scorp, daddy is allright. Right, Draco?" he looks at me expecting a positive answer, but I just can't think straight with the new information I have – and I can't take my eyes off of the little being that's slowly nearing the big king sized bed I'm lying in. Is it really…

"Can I feel her, daddy?" he asks as he climbs into the bed beside me, and as I look deep into his eyes, I find myself unable to deny him anything. He looks like an exact copy of myself, but those bright green eyes – there's no mistaking who the other father is. But this – it must be just an illusion, a dream my shocked mind is showing me. But it's a nice image – the little blond boy lying on his stomach, quietly whispering to his other sibling growing in me and Potter… I look up at him and see with how much love he's looking at the scene of his family. I feel a pain in my chest as I know that this could never be a reality.

"Come now, Scorp, daddy needs his rest," he outstretches his hand to the boy – Scorp – after a quick kiss to my forehead that takes me by surprise. The little boy looks at it reluctantly at first, the disappointment is visible in his big eyes, but he doesn't say anything. Sliding down from the bed, he takes Potters big hand with his little one.

"Rest well, daddy," he says before he turns away and lets Potter lead him away. I slide down to rest on the comfortable bed, looking at the white ceiling and thinking about what just happened. Closing my eyes, I try to relax into the soft bed, nearly starting to fall asleep when a strange noise wakes me up.

What was that? I look around myself, relaxing slowly as I see the familiar surrounding of my room in the Malfoy manor – pulling down the green covers, and pulling up the shirt I have on, I look at my stomach that is… flat. I let a breath out in relief and lie back on the pillow, but why am I not happy about it? It was just a dream, it was just a dream – I need to repeat these words in my head over and over again as to feel better.

"Draco? Are you awake?" comes my mothers voice along with a knock on the door.

"Don't come in," I try in vain, as she opens them without even waiting for my answer. I sigh from frustration as the source of my troubles comes into view.

"You need to get up – we have an important guest," she pulls out her wand and without any warning pulls the hangings open, letting in the annoying light. "I don't care that you have a hangover, drink some potion to make it go away, and be down in ten minutes."

"Wait – I have a what?" I stop her from leaving and sit up in bed abruptly as her words register in my mind, but the meaning of them is lost to me.

"Harry Potter brought you home last night, saying that he bumped into you in a pub. Do you know how ashamed I felt seeing you in that state? Are you so against the idea of marriage that you need to drink yourself into unconsciousness?" she just shakes her head and leaves without further explanation, not even waiting for me to say anything about it. That's saint Potter for you – but I'm grateful for the little lie of his, as I don't know if I would be able to live with the thought that my mother knows what really happened to me.

I somehow manage to get up from the bed and take a quick shower before dressing in something comfortable but representative as my mother wouldn't have it any other way – especially if there's a guest in the house. I wonder who it is – someone important if she came personally to drag me out of bed. I hope that it's not Potter – I stop at the stairs when the thought comes to my mind – as I don't think that I'm prepared to face him yet. But mother became quite fond of him after the war, so it's not so impossible.

"There you are Draco," I'm greeted by her too sweet voice for my taste, when I enter the saloon one of the house-elves brought me to – she seemed to talk to someone, but as they are seated in the large chair which back is facing me, I can't tell who they are. I'm quiet as she walks to me, never taking my eyes off of her.

"Be nice, and behave," she whispers to me, and than she turns around to our guest who's getting up from the chair he sat in till now to face us. I thought that I'm fairly tall, but this man – he's not a giant, but he must be over two meters. His hair is dark, but in the right light it shines red – hope that he's in not any family bond with the Weasley's – he looks about ten years older than me, and has the most strange and beautiful golden eyes I have ever seen. When he smiles at me he looks like a nice man, but the important question here is – who is he?

"Draco, I want you to meet Vladimir Illyousha Trés, your fiancé," I hate it. I hate it so much – this situation my wonderful father has gotten me into.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-HARRY-

"Harry, do you not feel well? You hardly touched anything," I look up at Ginny, into her questioning eyes, and can't really find the right words to say. I know that I'm not the greatest companion right now, as the events of the previous mission are still fresh on my mind – especially one blond haired ex-Slytherin. Why I didn't take him to St. Mungos as seemed the right thing to do, I don't know. Even Ron questioned my sanity when I took him to my apartment – if he just knew what happened after he left, he would go insane. I begged him not to tell anyone about what happened, and especially about Draco, as I didn't wanted to worry anyone.

I knew that even if I wanted to, I couldn't keep the blond one here as Ginny were to come and I just couldn't tell her not to as she would suspect that something is off. So the only opinion left for me was to take him back to Malfoy manor – but first I needed to make him present. It seemed like a good idea that time, as I have already seen everything there is to see, so I bathed him and clothed him before I took him home and told his mother the little lie about him being drunk. Something must have happened between them, as she was not surprised at the state he was in – ergo, what she thought he was in. And now, even if I'm sitting right before the girl I thought means everything to me, the slim lean pale male body is all I think about. It's official – I became strange.

"No Ginny, the food's great. It's just… I feel tired. Nothing else is wrong with me," I smile at her – or at least I try to – and by the look on her face she believes me. And why should she not? I never gave her a reason not to before.

"Than I think that I should go for the day," I see the disappointment on her face, even if she tries to hide it, as we were supposed to spend the time together. It feels so long ago that we did it, just stayed home and made ourselves comfortable, as my Auror work keeps me out most of the times. I was looking up to this day since we made plans, but after what happened with Draco, I'm not sure how will I react when I will see Ginny's body. The blond left something in me – a strange feeling of longing and the need to touch him once more.

"I'm sorry," I say to her when she stands up and follow her to the door. Before she leaves she leans up and kisses me, and the only thing I can think about is those full lips in the dark of a former Slytherin and how would it felt to kiss them.

"I'll see you soon," and she's gone, not even waiting for my words. I need to get it together, and for that, I need to see Draco again. I need to determine if this - my newfound obsession with him - is just a one time thing. But if not… I really don't know what I will do.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_- this is really short, I know, but I have sooo much work that I'm surprised that I could put even this much together…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to the brilliant J. – just this plot is my idea.

**Warning: **as I'm not an native English speaker, my English also looks that way – so overlook my spelling mistakes as I don't have a beta

**Authors Note**: this is my first HP fiction, so be kind to me…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 3 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-DRACO-

"So, my lovebirds, I will now leave you alone, as I thing that there is much that you want to talk about," I was still in shock from learning about the identity of this stranger as my fiancée, so my mothers words haven't really registered in my mind when she said them. But I came to myself when she was already nearly out of the room.

"Mother!" I turned after her, but the door already slammed shut after her, leaving me alone in the room with my future husband – the room seemed suddenly so small.

"Draco Malfoy," I jump at the unexpected touch on my shoulder. "Why so scared?"

"I'm sorry, but this all is just not happening," I say, gathering all my courage and standing tall before him. "I just can't go thru this, so it will be better if you will just return from where you came. Goodbye," and I make by way out, to the same door that my mother left. But as I'm about to open it, with my hand on the doorknob, one big hand suddenly appeared by my head and slammed the door close.

"Where do you think you're going?" the low voice whispers in my ear and I take a deep breath as to stop my body from shaking and chase away the dark memories from the kidnapping before they can do some damage to my mind. I turn around, totally trapped in between the door behind me and the mass of muscles before me.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I spat back, crossing my hands on my chest as in some kind of barrier, but it doesn't hinder the man to learn closer to me.

"You don't have so much power as in the past Malfoy, and like it or not, I'm your only chance for a better future," he straightens up, looking down on me – but his big hands are still resting on the door on every side of my head. "So for your own good, you better drop that bratty attitude before something happens to you – and we don't want that, right?" I want to reply to him, but the touch on my cheek takes me by surprise.

"You're really beautiful, dragon. And I think that you want to stay that way, right?" I give him a look full of anger and hatred, but that just makes him smile more, as he knows that I'm powerless against him – he needs to be powerful for my father to choose him. Howe dare he threaten me? When his finger caresses my lips, I want to pull away, but there's just no space for me to run.

"Is it really true that there will be soon my child grooving in here?" he placed his other hand on my flat stomach, and even if he's just touching the fabric of my shirt and not my bare skin, I feel disgusted by it – even more by what he just said. You just wish – but I don't dare to say it out loud. I had a little hope that perhaps he didn't know about what my father did to me, but that hope was just shattered to little pieces.

"Master Draco, there's a visitor for you," a little house elf pops in, and it can't be a better time he choose for his interruption, as I need to get away from this freak – and fast.

"Where is he?" I ask, pushing that disgusting hands from my body.

"He's waiting by the front door," the little elf doesn't look comfortable, maybe he thinks that he has interrupted something important, as my voice was a little more angrier because of the Russian.

"Can I?" I look up at Trés, telling him to move so that I can leave the room.

"Yes of course, darling," he smiles as if nothing out of the ordinary just happened and he brings up his hands like in defense, stepping away from me and giving me space for my leave. I don't really care who it is that came to visit me, but I'm secretly grateful for that.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-HARRY-

I really am not sure if this is the wisest idea, but I'm already here, before Malfoy mansion, and the house elf has already gone to call for Malfoy – Draco. It would be strange if I were to disappear right now – stranger than me standing here, with the pretense of wanting to return his wand that I have found in the dungeon where we were held capture. But the real reason is… I take a breath and look up as the big door opens, revealing the figure of one Draco Malfoy standing there.

"Potter?" he says with curiosity, not really glad that he sees me here. He looks behind him a little panicked I would say before he comes out and closes the door behind him. I take one step back to make a place for him, our eyes not leaving one another's. "What are you doing here?" my eyebrows flies up from his question, and I see that he realized that what he said is the wrong greeting.

"Look Potter, I'm grateful for what you did," when he says it aloud, it comes out strange, even if I know what he means, but it doesn't hinders me in blushing slightly, and a second later his cheeks are the same red – if not even more – than mine. "I haven't meant that, you pervert," and there's a little smile sitting on his lips, and god, it's alluring. I'm glad that he sees well enough that he's able to joke. But the smile is gone sooner that I would have liked for it to, and a serious expression replaces it. "You really should leave – now."

"Draco, darling?" I was about to respond to that last sentence from him when the front door opened and that unfamiliar voice and face came into my view. Who's this tall man, and why is he calling him darling?

"Trés?" Draco has the same panicked expression on when he first saw me, but it can't be because of him coming out – is it also because of me? Because of us meeting?

"Who may your guest be?" he slides closer to him, and I register one of his hands sliding around Draco's waist, the blonds hand in the same second going for the same hand, wanting to pull it away, but failing.

"My name is Harry Potter," I stack myself, clenching my jaw when I tear my eyes from that hand around that slim waist that I want to hold in my hands. I offer the stranger my hand in greeting, with the unsaid question in my eyes – _who the hell are you_?

"The name's Vladimir Illyousha Trés," he introduces himself as he takes my outstretched hand in his, shaking it in a friendly gesture. "So, what does the savior of the wisarding world want with my Draco?"

"Your Draco?" it comes out before I get the chance to think thru what I'm saying, surprising not just the two before me but also myself.

"Yes, as…"

"Don't," Draco tries in vain to stop his next words.

"…his fiancée, I think that I have the right to call him mine. Don't you agree, Draco?" the blond just averts his eyes, biting down on his lower lip and clenches his fists instead of answering. "So, Harry Potter, let me ask you once again: what do you want from my fiancée?" there's something like possessiveness sparkling in his eyes, and I don't like how the gold eyes are looking at me – accusing me of something I haven't done. Ok, so maybe I have done something, but it was not my fault.

"You know what?" I change my mind, under those eyes, my light tone bringing a pair of gray eyes back to me. "I thing that this was a bad idea. I wish the both of you luck with your… you know," I wave my hand at them, not wanting to say it out loud and turn to walk away. It's such a misfortune that I can't apparate away from the Malfoy land that is guarded by the family wards, as I wish to be as far from here and as soon as possible. I have just made the biggest fool out of myself, and I already see Malfoy with his fiancée having a good laugh at me.

"Potter!" I hear a voice calling after me, and than there's a hand on my forearm, stopping me in my walk. Turning around, I come face to face with Malfoy that is out of breath – having run after me. But why? "Tell me why you came," he demands as he catches his breath and straightens out. I first want to tell him off, but then I rethink myself, and pull out the wand I wanted to return to him.

"I came to return this," he takes the wand, but his eyes say that he doesn't believes that this is really the real reason of my visit.

"Thanks, but is this really why you came all the way here?" he says, his tongue lustfully licking at his lips – is he doing it on purpose, or doesn't he know that he's doing it?

"Look, I returned your wand, and I think that you should return to your possessive fiancée," his eye twitches at the mention of that guy, and he puts the wand away as he sighs and runs a hand thru his smooth blond hair.

"Look Potter, it's not like it seems. That guy…"

"What? Is not your fiancée?" I ask as he pauses in search for the right words.

"He is, but… it was not my decision. Father was the one who made the arrangements – I didn't even knew about him till today," as he looks at me, I don't know what it is that he's expecting me to do – or say.

"If it's so, and you don't want to go thru with this – as it looks to me that way – than you just shouldn't."

"It's not easy as that, Potter. It's much complicated than you can imagine. Not everyone is the great savior who can have whatever he wants…" I stop his babbling by pulling him face to face by the front of his shirt, anger showing in my eyes – what does this ferret think he knows about my life?

"My life is not as white as you think it to be. I also can't have everything that I want – what I most want. In this we seem to be the same," I add as I let go of him.

"Yeah. And what could it be that you can't have?" he crosses his arms on his chest in wait for the answer that I would never give him, and after a while when he realizes it too, he adds, "What is the second reason that you came looking for me?"

"The second reason?" I ask, totally taken by surprise.

"I just get this feeling that the returning of my wand isn't the only reason why you came, that's all," I could have just said that he was wrong, but something in me made me do the worst I thing I could have done in this situation. I moved closer to him, grabbing again the front of his shirt and pulling him closer, but this time I haven't stopped just by that. With my other hand going for the back of his head, I finally got to feel that beautiful hair between my fingers, and with my lips I finally got to feel his full lips on mine.

I was so sure that he would pull right away, even slap or curse me when for the first few seconds there was no responding, but than his lips responded, and he was kissing me back – and it was even better that I could have imagined.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-DRACO-

"What the hell was that," is the first thing Trés says to me as I return to the mansion – he must have seen the kiss.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I try to get past him, but he grabs my hand, pulling me towards him.

"You know what I'm talking about – the kiss. Why did you let him kiss you?"

"What I do isn't any of your business," and I jerk my hand free from his hold, now that I still have the chance. "I can do whatever I want – I'm not your possession."

"Not now, but in four months you will be. And you better start to learn how to behave, as I won't tolerate any of this behavior," four months – my hart starts to sink by the thought what will happen to me after four months time – but I don't want to show it on my face, don't want to give him the satisfaction of defeating me.

"Four months?" it's my mothers' voice that joins the conversation, and I can say that she's not really happy by this little information. "I was hoping for a sooner wedding, my dear Vladimir."

"Unfortunately, my dear Narcissa," he comes to her and kisses her hand – it's disgusting how sweet he acts towards her, when his real character is far worse. Maybe if she knew, she would break the wedding off, as she would do anything for her littler dragon. "My ancestors found the fitting date for my and Draco's wedding in four months time. But don't worry, the time will fly by so fast that you won't even realize it and soon our families will be united. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to return home. I see you soon, sweetheart," as he moves to me again, I fear the worst, but he surprises me by just kissing me on my hand – it's definitely because my mother is here.

"Come, Vladimir, let me see you out," my mother offers, and I can't be more glad. So I have four months to figure something out – great. First I need to find something about this pregnancy thing – Snape was the one who made the potion, but there had to be some source for him to work off, and I need to find this source. I move to the Malfoy library, as I think that after the one in Hogwarts, ours comes next when in comes to the quality of the books and their number. I open the double door and stay still – in front of such large number of books, I find myself wondering where I should start.

-DRACO-

I think that I fell asleep in the library, so who has moved me to the bed? But as I take a better look around, with excitement I find out that this is not my room – just like last time, I'm lying in a big bed in a room that I recognize only from my dream and the slight movement coming from my abdomen that first surprises me but on a second thought conjure a smile on my face just made it clear to me.

I slowly sit up, realizing late how hard it is because of the pregnancy belly, but if there's something that can help me in my search, than I think that I can find it here. Standing up I look to the right and there's something that catches my eyes – a big mirror, and the curiosity just gets to me. I move slowly thru the room and with every step that I'm closet to the mirror, my breathing is becoming panicked – as if I fear what I will see there. And finally I'm standing before my reflection. I must say that I have not changed that much – the pregnancy haven't made me too much feminine, but I can see that the sharp feathers that I was so proud off are mostly gone and my hair is now long. I haven't gained too much weight as it looks like everything has gone to the belly – thank god, as I don't think that I could live thru seeing myself fat like some witches when they fall pregnant.

Something catches my eyes as I look lower – there, on a small table by a chair is lying a small book. There's nothing special about it at first glance, so I don't know why it caught my attention, but I stretch my hand after it. The title – _Your guide thru male pregnancy_ – conjures a smile on my lips. This… this little thing is what I was hoping to find. I hurriedly open it, fearing that if I don't hurry I could wake up and loose this opportunity. I look thru the contents, and right at the front I find what I need right now the most – a spell that can show you if you're pregnant. I hurriedly browse to the page, my eyes going thru every word that is written there as if it were the greatest treasure, my mind memorizing everything I see.

"What are you doing up?" that familiar voice – of course he was also in this room as it looks like the master bedroom, I just haven't noticed him. Now he stands behind me, a bit taller than I and his hands slide slowly around me to rest on my belly.

"I just wanted to look at myself," I say as I close the book, covering one of his hands with one of mine.

"You look beautiful," he kisses my neck, a sensation I have never known moves thru my whole body.

"You think so?" I ask as I open my eyes again, looking at his thru the mirror before us.

"Of course – you always were beautiful for me, now more that you're carrying our child. Have I told you how wonderful you are, Draco?" by those sweet words I'm not able to hold back the tears that slide from my eyes and down my cheeks – why are you so gentle Potter? This is a side of you that I never knew and that I would never know.

"Draco? What's wrong darling? Have I said something wrong?" he turns me around, taking my face gently in his hands and kissing away the tears that refuse to stop falling and I just wrap my hands around his neck, pulling myself as close to him as my big belly allows me – no, Harry, you did nothing wrong – is what I want to say, but I'm just not able to. I just inhale his aroma that I'm starting to get to know when he wraps me in his hands closer and I let the silent tears fall more.

As I want to take another deep breath of this alluring smell, it's gone and I fear to open my eyes as I know that I will find – or what I won't find. And it's just as I have feared, I'm back in my time, right where have I fallen asleep – in the library. But my return is not as bad as I have obtained some important information, and I'm determined to try the spell out right away.

Standing up from the chair and cursing as one of my legs have gone numb, I wait a little for it to go away. Taking out my wand, I close my eyes and concentrate on the spell I have seen in that book as I don't want to mess up, not sure what would otherwise happen. When I'm sure I remember it correctly, I lift my wand and perform the complicated spell, hoping for the outcome to be the one that will satisfy me – a blue light that will mean that I'm pregnant. But as I look at my wand, the light is not blues as I have hoped it to be – it's… purple.

The purple light means… that I'm not pregnant. But why? I was so sure – maybe too sure. I curs as I toss the wand across the room, sitting down on the chair as I try to think this thru – I just so strongly want the future that I saw. There's just one thing that I need to do – but I would need help, and I think Pansy owns me a favor, and it's time I make her pay it to me in full. Yes, that can work out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-HARRY-

This is not a good idea – I tell myself already the hundreds time in my head. Pansy came to my house few hours ago, bringing me a message from Draco – just one line on a white paper: _Meet me here Potter, at eight o'clock sharp. _The address was also written there – I can tell that it's in the mugle London, and I think that it's a good place for a Malfoy and Potter to meet, as there aren't any who would recognize us – and with one more accusing look, she was gone. I was more shocked at the short message because of the events that happened at the Malfoy manor – is it because of that that he wants to meet with me? But he was responding to my kiss. And it was like this thru the whole day in my head, but in the end I decided to risk it and came.

I swallow, take a final look at my clock – it shows eight o'clock – and with my mind made up, I knock on the door and wait. It opens to reveal a nice hotel room. There's no one by the door, and after I step inside I see him sitting on the edge of the bed – he used magic to open the door.

"Will you come in, or rather stay there?" he looks at me and I nearly forget to respond from the view before me – his whole being seems different in the faint light of the room, his pale chest is revealed as he has his shirt opened. He uses magic again to close the door after me and than he puts his wand on the nightstand as he stands up, coming slowly to me barefoot. I'm like in some trance, and I don't dare to even breath in fear that this all can disappear. But than he's before me, and his hand on my face feels too real to be an illusion.

"Potter," he says my name and I bite on my lip, his hand traveling behind my head, taking a hold of my hair and puling me close to him – his silver eyes close themselves as he comes closer, and than those soft lips that I had the opportunity to taste once are on mine and it's the greatest feeling – but it's just a light touch before he pulls little away. "Take me," he breathes it out like a whisper.

"Draco," I say his name as my lips take his again, my hands resting on those slim hips before I slowly slide them around and lower, reaching his ass. He gasps between the kisses as I squeeze his small cheeks and pull his body flat against mine, our lips never parting. Taking a firm hold of his thighs, I lift him up – he wraps his long legs around my hips and his hands around my neck so that he won't fall off, and I start to move towards the big bed.

I put him gently down, looking on his panting form as I fight with my jersey – he's not helping me, that little devil – sliding one of his fingers in his mouth and licking in provocatively, and I curse before I finally get the damned cloth of off me and than I make a quick work out of my shirt and lie down between his parted legs. I let my hands slide thru his chest, onto his hands that I than hold over his head as I return to kissing him once more.

"This is so wrong," I say between kisses, thinking about the people that we're betraying just now.

"Just don't think about that… not today," he says and I comply, completely melting into him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_- it was a long time since I updated, but now that I have much free time on my hands and I just found myself absorbed in the story, I think that the next chapter will be out soon… just hold me the thumbs that I won_'_t find myself distracted from it… if you liked it, let me know what you think about it so far.._


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to the brilliant J. – just this plot is my idea.

**Warning: **as I'm not an native English speaker, my English also looks that way – so overlook my spelling mistakes as I don't have a beta

**Authors Note**: this is my first HP fiction, so be kind to me…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 4 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-HARRY-

The last night was… amazing. The way he felt under my fingers, under my lips, was just right. The first time I thought that it was because of the drug and all, but seeing him that way was… wow. Never in my whole life would I have thought that I would get the chance to see the proud ferret be reduced to a panting mess under me. The only thing that I regret about that night was that feeling when I woke up next morning to an empty bed. He could have stayed – but on the other hand, it's not like we're lovers, right? This is just… I don't know. And already two days have gone by since then, and I haven't heard a word from him.

"Something good happened?" I look up to see the cheerful face of my long-time pall and best friend Ron Weasley as he walks slowly towards the desk in my office and sits down in the empty chair before it without waiting for me to offer him the seat.

"No, nothing," I answer slowly, not wanting to get anything away.

"Yeah, right," he said it like he doesn't believes me, and well, it's right that he does not. "Any new lead in the Nox case?"

"Nothing," it's really strange, as there is no activity from their side – it's like the whole mess their organization is had just gone into hiding. I don't think that it is because we are hot on their tale, but it just looks like the calm before the storm.

"I say that we use the ferret as a bite to lure them out," my eyes widen from the absurd suggestion Ron had just made – is he mad?

"No!" I say more eager than would be good, and he catches that something is not right.

"Harry?" I try to figure something out to cover my slip, but his next words assure me that he's not as sharp as I give him the credit for. "You're again in your hero mode? I know that you don't like to use people as baits, even if it's someone as Malfoy, but there wasn't a need to react in that way."

"I know, sorry," I run a hand thru my messy hair, giving him a smile.

"All right mate. Mum told me to ask you if you will come to diner on Friday?" and he's already standing, obviously having no more business with me.

"I'll be there," I promise him before he leaves.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-DRACO-

A long hot bath was really what my body needed right now, and now that I'm more relaxed I'm able to think more straight – to see things different. I look at myself in the mirror – I was always attractive, for girls and some guys too, but to think that my childhood enemy would one day belong to those that would see me that way, even say that I'm beautiful… I run my fingers thru my hair – I should grow it out, as I have in the future. If I want it to come true, then I need to think about the little details too. Which reminds me – how did I ever end up with Potter in a relationship in the first place? I think that that little detail can be left out. I don't need him by my side – the only thing I want is that little child that will make up a family with me.

I let my fingers rest on my abdomen – are you already there? I haven't done the spell yet, letting it have more time – maybe that was why it wasn't showing anything. I walk to my room and pull the grey shirt on, next the black pants I have prepared before the bath and I grab my wand. I wanted to tug it away, but now that I feel it between my fingers, I… I bite down on my lower lip and then perform the spell and with held breath I wait for the result… that is the same as last time – purple. I swear before I tug the wand away, leaving my room.

"Draco," I'm greeted by the cheerful voice of Pansy Parkinson standing down by the last step – I haven't paid her any attention as I was closed up in my mind, thinking about all the research I have done till now in hope that I could find something that I have missed.

"Pansy – what are you doing here?" I ask in place of a greeting, and by her posture and expression she tries to act hurt – but I won't buy that.

"I was just visiting your mother. You look horrible," she adds – I know, thank you for telling me something that's so obvious. "You all right?"

"Thanks for your concern, but it's just the lack of sleep," I say truly, as in the past two days I was up till I just fall asleep from exhaustion where I was, getting up as soon as I could.

"By the way, I have heard about your engagement – congrats," the smirk is back on – and I don't think that she has finished talking just jet. "Are you all right with it? You know, I have never – even in my wildest dreams – imagined that you would end up as a mistress to some stupid guy that's not even from England."

"Don't call me that," I pull her towards the door, not wanting for someone to overhear what I'm about to say to her – especially not mother. "I'm already working on a plan to get out of this mess, and for that I need you to deliver this," I pull the small white envelope from my pocket.

"Really, Draco? Potter again?" and she rolls her eyes, but takes the letter.

"Love you too," I say instead of a goodbye and after a quick kiss to my cheek, she's gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-HARRY-

"I'm coming," I shout to the impatient soul banging on my door as I move fast thru the living room – I just came out of my bath as I will go to a shopping tour with Hermione later – the water still dripping from my wet hair, and I can feel the cold thru my bare feet. "Am already here, so stop barging, will you?" as I open the door, I'm immediately showed aside and I take few steps back as a small cloaked figure moved in and closes the door. I curse as I don't have my wand by me, but when the stranger turns around and pulls its cloak down to reveal themselves, I'm revealed to find no one other than Pansy Parkinson standing before me.

"Parkinson, what is the meaning of this?" I wave my hand at her choice of outfit.

"You think that I want to be spotted walking into Harry Potter's house? Do you know what the papers the next morning would be?" she said it after she got a better look at my half-naked self, and I don't really want to know what have just passed thru her mind – it can't be anything god judging by the devilish smile on her lips.

"So… you have something for me?" I try not to sound like a small child waiting for the candy that he wanted to have all day but couldn't, but from her reaction I think that I have failed.

"Look," she shows a small envelope at my bare chest, her fingers lingering there for a few second longer than is necessary before she pulls her hand away, "whatever it is that's going on between you and Draco doesn't concerns me, but you guys should really do something about your correspondence, because I'm not a post own," and with those words she's out, not even giving me the chance to give her my answer. And I don't really care – the only thing that interests me right now is the message in the white envelope. I open it hurriedly, there's just one word written in the elegant handwriting of Draco Malfoy:

_Tonight_

"Yes!" I say as I see the word, not even registering the flames going up in the fire-place as someone came thru.

"What got you in such a good mood?" I turn around, Hermione standing there by the fire-place, an unreadable smile on her face.

"Hermione… aren't you early?" I look at the clock about her head and curse – it's not her that's late, it's me that lost more time in the shower earlier than intended.

"You better get clothed, as you're not getting out of this promise, Harry," it's not like I had planned on it. I rush to my room, pulling on the shirt I have prepared beforehand and grabbing my wand for a quick drying spell for my hair before I'm ready – were going to the muggle London, so there's no need to be too presentable, as there won't be any reporters that would judge me.

"I'm ready to go," I walk back to the living room after putting some shoos on, extending my hand for her to take it and apparating us to a small back alley by the shopping center she wants to take me in – her way of torturing me for not spending much time with her and Ron other than in work related times. I sigh as I follow her to the mall. This will be the most boring day. I already wish the night to come soon.

Oh, this looks nice – I stop by a shop that sells women undergarment, one especially catching my eyes. It's a small, see-thru silver piece with green fur on the lower edge and there are also small cute green panties that the mannequin is wearing. I swallow as an image of Malfoy lying on the large bed in the hotel room flashes before my eyes, and he has this little piece on – I think that I'm going mad, imagining a guy in something that's made for woman, but it just so suites him… I need to think about something else right away, before I get hard – in a center full of people.

"Nice," I nearly jump out of my skin as Hermione's voice sounds too close to me, and I look at her grinning back at me. "You think it will look good on Ginny?" that question totally took me by surprise, as it was not Ginny I was imagining in that nightgown – I swallow.

"No, it would not – totally not her color," and I pull her away from the shop-window before she gets the chance to ask me even worse question.

"Did you guys already decided on a date for the wedding?" she asks me as she wraps her hand around mine – is this woman trying t kill me with her questions?

"No, we haven't really had the chance to talk about the whole stuff yet – too much work," the wedding – truth to be told, I haven't really thought about it at all since I have started to work on this case… and then the thing with Malfoy happened, and well… I can't really think about Ginny when I'm intimate with someone else.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-DRACO-

"Draco, darling?" comes my mothers voice right when I'm about to leave this hell hole to go to see Potter.

"Yes, mother?" I look around to face her, hoping that it won't hold me off for too long as I have already lost too much time in the shower and no, it wasn't because I wanted to look good for Potter.

"Where are you going this late?"

"I think that it's none of your business, mother," I cross my hands on my chest, not backing away from her searching eyes.

"I just hope that you're not going to go out drinking like last time. You know that I want just the best for you, and I don't want you to destroy your future," I duck from her hand when she wants to caress my cheek – I don't want her to touch me. Not right now.

"As you have kindly said, it's my future we're talking here about. Haven't you thought even once that what you and father have planned out for me is not exactly what I had in mind? You know what? I don't want to talk about it," and I turn around, nearly running to the gate when I'm out of the mansion, apparating away from there as soon as I'm able.

When I look at the watch as I'm walking to the right room in the hotel, I see that I'm half an hour late. Fear starts to fill me along with the thought that maybe he has already left, not wanting to wait for me. I push it all away as I open the door slowly, and swallow as I see him standing there. He turns as he hears the door opening and I lean against the door as I close it shut, my eyes not leaving his. And then I hear something in me breaking as he smiles at me in a way I have never seen him, and I start to doubt that it was such a good idea to use this man.

"I was starting to fear that you won't be coming, Malfoy," oh god, that smile. I walk towards him, pulling his stupid glasses of and kissing him passionately and hungrily. It may be a bad idea, but there's no going back, as I'm already too deep in this.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-HARRY-

"Harry, something's wrong?" I look from my plate at Ron sitting next to me, not really understanding what he means. "You need to eat something, or mother would think that you don't like her cocking anymore," I look down on my plate again, only than realizing that I haven't even started eating anything – I have only played with the wonderful looking food. Once again I look up to the faces around the table, but it looks like that besides Ron no one had paid any attention to me so far. I was always looking forward to the Friday diners at Weasleys, but right now there was something else on my mind.

Someone to be exact – one blond ex-slitherin that managed to shock me the last time we were together. When I woke up in the morning, I expected to find an empty bed like last time, with cold sheets signaling that the body lying there last night was long gone. Imagine my surprise when instead of an empty place I found a pale body lying there – it brought a smile to my lips. He must have been more exhausted than I thought he looked for him to sleep so peacefully beside me. I leaned closer, running one finger over the exposed skin on his back, kissing him lightly on his shoulder. As he started to move, I thought that he was waking up, but he just turned around – I couldn't resist the urge to pull his bangs that have fallen down covering his eyes, placing a small kiss on his forehead before I wrapped my hands around him, pulling him towards me – smiling once more as he snuggled closer to me.

And in that moment my heart skipped a beat – that has never happened before. Not even with Ginny. And because of that I need to make my decision.

"Shell we go, Harry?" Ginny asks me when we finish the great meal – which I was careful to finish as not to draw unwanted attention towards me. Of course I know where she wants to go, and I take her hand – totally ignoring Ron's big smirk – and letting her pull me up to her room. She closes the door behind her, the lust totally visible in her eyes, so I'm not surprised when she comes towards me, wraps her hands around my neck and kisses me. It just… it feels different – her soft boy that's against mine, her lips that's on mine… it all feels wrong.

"Wait Ginny," I push her away, shocked eyes looking back at me.

"Is something wrong, Harry?"

"Can we… there's something I want to talk to you about – something I want to tell you," I correct myself, as there won't be much of a discussion, as I have already made up my mind and nothing can change it.

"You're scarring me, Harry. What is it?" I take her to the bed, making her sit down with me on the edge.

"I want to call of the engagement," I cut right to the cause, not wanting to go around it in riddles. She looks shocked – of course she is Potter, what other reaction have you expected? But after few seconds of silent it looks like she has brought her thoughts together.

"Is there someone else?" I haven't expected her to ask this.

"Yes, there is," I say truly. "I'm sorry," and I'm surprised that she lets me kiss her on her forehead and walk out of the room in one peace – even without any shouting and objects flying.

"Back so soon, mate?" Ron meets me at the end of the stairs, and I just grab him by the arm, pulling him towards the kitchen where all the others are still putting away the dishes – letting go of him when I know that he got it right that I want him to come there with me without asking any questions.

"Everyone, there's something I need to tell you all," as I have the attention of all those present, I take a deep breath, mentally preparing for the reactions of the ones I hold dear as my own family. "I just told Ginny that I want to call of the engagement," I look thru the room, from one shocked face to another – it was never so quiet in here before. I want to say more in my defense when Mrs. Weasley walks towards me and all my words are lost. I don't know what should I have expect, so I just stay still, prepared to take all the only mother figure I ever had will throw at me

"It's all right Harry," she says as she hugs me – and in that simple moment all the tension falls from my shoulders and I'm so grateful for this simple gesture.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-DRACO-

This time I have not made use of Pansy to deliver a letter for Potter, as it was a spontaneous idea, and I wanted to talk to him as soon as possible – contacting Pansy and making her do it would have taken too much time. I send a small brown owl to him with the letter telling him to meet me asap, not really taking in consideration if he has the time, and as it's Monday morning I doubt that he will come. But here I am, in our room, going around in circles and biting down on my finger to get my thoughts straight. As the door opens, I shoot my eyes that way, one Harry Potter walking in. He looks like he was in a hurry to get in here, his hair standing up in every direction, looking out of breath.

"I got your message – did something happen?" this fool. I grab the copy of Daily Prophet I have brought with me and walk to him, anger filled eyes directed at him.

"What's the meaning of this?" I ask as I throw the newspaper at his chest, him catching it before it falls to the floor and looking at the front page.

"Oh," I raise my eyebrows – that's all he's going to say?

"So it's true?" I press further.

"Yes," oh my god – when I first saw it at breakfast, I haven't believed it – but I just had to make sure. There, on the front page of the Daily Prophet, was in big letters:

_The golden pair of the wisarding world, Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley, have called of their engagement!_

And there's more that I want to know. "Don't tell me that it's because of me – because of this," I wave my hand around to make sure he understands what I mean.

"Yes… NO… I mean…" I stare with wide eyes as he tries to find the right words.

"Potter!" I shout to get him back on track.

"Look," he finally looks like he's ready for a serious talk – I take one step back as he takes one towards me and that stops him for now, "I thought it all thru, and me and Ginny – there's really no way that it can work out. I even think that it could have never worked out, but lately… all I think about is you," this can't be happening! What have I done? "And I know that you feel the same way…" now that got me back listening to him.

"No, I do not," I say it as a matter of fact, with no place for arguments. Why did he came to this conclusion? He moved so fast that I haven't had the chance to run and then he has me in his hands, holding me in place with his strong hands that were always just gentle towards me, but now his grip on my upper arms is hurting me as he pulls me closer.

"Don't try to deny it, as it's obvious that you want me."

"It's not you that I want," I answer calmly, not really registering hat I have said it out loud until his hold tightens even more and I hiss from the pain.

"Then why were you willing to sleep with me?!"

"Because I want your child!" I shout back, desperate to be away from the strong grip.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_- so, what will be Harry's reaction? I don't know when the next chapter will be, as I have two versions in mind and I don't know yet which one should I use…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to the brilliant J. – just this plot is my idea.

**Warning: **as I'm not an native English speaker, my English also looks that way – so overlook my spelling mistakes as I don't have a beta

**Authors Note**: hi to all, it has been some time since I list updated, but… you know how life is – you don't always have the opportunity to write even if you want to. I was just in the mood for writing today, and it also came so easily to me, so I have spent the whole day in bad – too lazy to really crawl out of it in this snowy weather – and wrote this little piece. Hope that you like it…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 5 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-HARRY-

"Don't try to deny it, as it's obvious that you want me," I shout at him, frustration getting to me.

"It's not you that I want," I take a deep breath and my hold on him automatically tightens – I register it just when he lets out a pained hiss.

"Then why were you willing to sleep with me?!" I feel like I can't control the anger anymore…

"Because I want your child!" and everything stops in that moment that he lets those words out, and I'm left dumbly standing there, staring in his grey eyes that widen as soon as those words register in his mind too.

"What?" I let it out like a whisper, not being able to use my voice in the way I want it to.

"Nothing," he uses this moment when he feels my hold of him loosening and jerks his hands free, immediately turning around and going for the door. Just where does he think that he's going? I react almost immediately, slamming the door shut with my hand, trapping his smaller body between the door and me.

"What have you done to me?" I ask after a while of nothing but slow breathing, when it starts to irritate me and the knowledge of him not starting to talk from himself came to me.

"What have I done to you?" he turns around, looking at me like he doesn't believes what have I just said. "When do you finally learn Potter, that not everything is just about you? You know what?… Don't bother to answer that – just let me go and I won't see you ever again."

"I think that you haven't really heard what I was saying – it's not that I want to be rid of you, it's quite the opposite…"

"But I don't really care about it," he moved to get away again, but I won't let him. I grab him by the shoulder, making him turn around once more and before he gets the chance to say something – or better to say to yell something at me – I seal those lips with my own. We have never kissed before, as it was only about the sex before – and not in the intimate meaning of the word. When he haven't reacted when I had kissed him, I thought for a moment that I'd done a bad thing by doing so, but than there it was – just a slight response, but it made me happy. It shoved me that he wasn't against the situation between us as much as he wanted me to believe.

"Don't Potter, just don't…" he tried to push me away, but it was such a weak try. So I took my chance with it, putting my fingers under his chin and making him look up, taking his lips once more with mine. Before I close my eyes to feel more with my other senses, I see that he has his already closed. Taking his chin between my hands to tilt his head a little for a better access to his mouth, I get the first little moan from him as a respond and it sends shivers down my back and left me wanting more – much more.

"Draco," I say his name as a whisper before I take the kiss further, licking his lower lip, begging without words for access to his little slytherin mouth. As I push my tongue into his mouth, it's met with his own, and before I register what's really going on, he has his hands on my back, pulling me closer to his body – our tongues fighting for dominance. Merlin, this is heaven. Why haven't I tried this before even once? What we had before was great, but in comparison to this, it was just the act of out needs. This time, I want to show him how it's like to be real lovers, how great it can be between us.

I let go on his face and move my hands down, sliding them under his shirt to touch his pale skin that feels hot against my fingers. Breaking the kiss for the necessity of breathing, I attack the neck as he lets his head lean against the door. Kissing the smooth skin before I bite down a little just to make him moan out once more, I move than to another part, not lingering in one place too long. As I do so, my hands are sliding thru his torso, also not lingering at one place for too long – when I brush his nipples, he lets out another little moan that is making my pants tighter in the front.

"Potter," I look up at him as he runs his hands thru my hair, seeing the lust in his eyes that I see thru the slightly closed eyelids. "Harry…" he gasps out my name and I stop for a moment, looking up at him, expecting what comes next. "…more…" I smile a little at that – and just a moment before, he wanted to walk away from here, from me… and now, he begs more.

"This is in the way," I pull at his shirt and he helps me to get rid of it – when he revealed his chest, before he could pull the cloth thru his head and toss it to the floor, I attack the left nipple that appeared before my eyes, earning another moan of my name from his lips. When the shirt is gone, I return to his neck for a little bit before I take his lips again, gasping his right thigh with my left hand as I bring it up so he can wrap it around me, so that our crotches can easily come closer – thru the material of our pants I feel that he's as aroused as I am – I smirk into the kiss from this discovery.

"Hold on tight," I say as we part again as I wrap his other leg around me too, grabbing his small ass as I turn around, in the direction of the bed. He doesn't seem to mind this situation as I lay him down on it, he even helps me to lose my own shirt so that we could be pressed together – skin to skin. My thought of me being a good kisser is distracted by his hand going between us, sliding down the front of my pants before he opens them, taking my member out and taking a firm hold of it. I gasp from the sensation of his fingers on my member, but with his other hand in my hair massaging my scalp he doesn't let me the chance to pull away from his lips.

I also use my free hand to return the favor, freeing his own hard member from the prison of his pants and running my fingers thru the head – he breaks the kiss, tossing his head back from the sensation and moaning out loud, demanding more. Attacking his sensitive earlobe as he tilts his head to the side, I grasp both of our members in my hand, moving it along with his to bring us both to the much needed release that follows too soon with the cry from the trembling ex-Slytherin beneath me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-DRACO-

"Draco, darling, enough of this," mother comes into the room, magically opening the curtains that I have kept closed to escape the light from outside, as I'm intending to keep myself locked in my room forever as not to do something stupid like I did few days ago when I met with Potter because I wanted an explanation from him – all I did was not just tell him my true intentions, but I also slept with him. When I came home after that, I crawled into my bed after a long hot shower, determined to never come out of there. And till now it was happening so good, but now my mother had to come in here to break my safe bubble.

"Get out of here, we will be having guests over in a bit," she than pulled away the covers hiding my form.

"I don't want to see anyone," I get out.

"It's Pansy darling, and she wants to introduce her new boyfriend to us," I sigh, getting slowly up. I own her as much as a diner with her and the poor guy she has set her eyes on. I shower quickly and dress up – after deciding that I look just stunning as I look in the mirror, I leave the room. I hear voices coming from the dining room – they should have gotten bored from waiting for me, maybe even hungry. As I enter the voices of three people drop the conversation they were having before.

"Draco," Pansy is on her feet the next moment, hugging me in a tight embrace, whispering how good I look – probably for her boyfriend not to hear her. "I want to introduce someone to you," I look behind her where a tall young man stands, with dark blond hair – I look at her with the expression quietly saying "blond, really?" – and deep dark blue eyes. What does she see in him? There's nothing special about his looks, even if you could say that he's a little more handsome than most average guys out there – so the answer must be that he's rich. "Let me introduce to you Mathew West," even his name sounds too average.

"Nice to meet you, I'm…"

"Draco Malfoy – I know," he smirks as he finishes for me and then takes my outstretched hand and shakes it lightly. "Pansy talks about you a lot." I look at her once more – really, Pans?

"The dinner is served, so if you young ones would like to join me – you can talk later all you like," mother interrupts us, and we follow her wish. There's not much talking as we eat – mother says that it's impolite for a young pureblood to talk while eating. After the great dinner, mother and Pansy step out to talk privately, leaving me and Mathew alone in the saloon. I think that it's a bad move from their side, and I don't understand why they left me alone with this man… I pour us a drink and turn with his glass to him – now that I look at him more, there seems to be something familiar about him – but what?

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" I hand him the filled glass, and he nods as he takes the first sip. "Have we met before?" Mathew just smiles at that, not giving me a concrete answer – he then puts down the unfinished glass and with it also falls his glamour and also my jaw falls nearly to the floor, as in the next second the one standing before me is no other than Nox.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" I also put my glass down, so that I could defend myself better if it came to it – even if I know that I won't have much of a chance, judging from my previous experiences.

"I still haven't finished my business with you," he smirks as he leans on the furniture that's behind him, giving me goose bumps as I know that nothing good will come out of this.

"What more do you want from me? You already humiliated me before – and even before Harry freaking Potter. So tell me what the real reason behind what you have done to me is, because I think that there's more to it than you already told me," I cross my arms on my chest, trying to look strong before this beast of a man.

"I must say that you are right," I take a step back as he takes one step towards me, and then another, "there's one more… personal reason," and then he's standing right before me, shocking we with this move, giving me no room for reaction as he grabs on my hand. "I will show it to you," and then everything around me twists.

When the world is again as it is, I fall to the ground as my knees give up and he lets go of my hand in the moment that we apparated in the strange place. I look with wide eyes on the floor, trying hard to get back the normal breathing and push away the shock from what just happened – not because that he was able to apparate away from the mansion that is protected from it, but because of the reaction of my body to it. I put one hand on my stomach as I sit back, wiling to calm my stomach down.

"Oh come on, don't act like a kid," and he jerks me up to my feet by grabbing my upper hand. "This is my sister," he then steps out of my view, so that I can take a look at what he's showing me – there's a white bed on which lies an unconscious girl, her long dark hair falls alongside her body, and there are many medical devices connected to her small self – majority of them are muggle things.

"She's the one whose life you've destroyed, and the reason I'm really doing this," I look up to him, telling him with my eyes that I don't understand what he wants to say. "She tried to take her life after you were done with her, and she nearly succeeded – trapping her mind in this nearly dead body that won't live without those devices," I take a step closer to the bed, to take a better look at her – there is something familiar about her and then it clicks.

"You can't seriously blame me for this," I look back at him, now angry when the few hell of a months that I had the chance to be in the presence of this girl came back to me. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of the bad news, but your sister is one crazy bitch. She was stalking me back in school, even hexing all the girls that just tried to look at me, and… one time she even tried kidnap me!" by now I'm jelling at him, the fear I felt just a moment ago is gone, replaced by anger.

"Shut up!" he jells back, making me jump back. "I don't believe a word of what you're saying," and once more he moves fast, grabbing me by my had and apparating us once more – the small room is cold and dirty, and looks totally like some kind of cell. He lets go of me, tossing me to the ground and looking at me with hate filled eyes. "You will stay here till I figure out what to do with you," and with another puff he's gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-HARRY-

I stare at the old man sitting before me as I'm leaning on my hands on his table – I have slammed them there just a minute ago when this fool – the head auror – demanded from me more explanation than I have already given him. I just told him that I have a lead on the whereabouts of Nox, and that when we act fast, we can take care of him once and for all, and this old man demands from me an explanation from where I have that info and if it's reliable.

"Harry, mate, come on. Just tell to him from where you have this information so that he can finally give the go," tells Ron – who's in the room with me too - already for the second time. I straighten up, running a hand thru my massy hair – I guess I won't wrench myself from giving them the info.

"I vent along with your plan, Ron," when Ron looks at me with the expression that he doesn't knows what I'm talking about, I continue with the explanation. "I placed a little tracking spell on Malfoy that would activate if Nox came in contact with him one more time and it will tell me their whereabouts thru this," I pull out the medallion from my pocket that I have enchanted with the spell.

"So, you're sure that you know where they're currently at?" I nod to him. "Put a team together as soon as you can and meet me down," we nod in understanding and leave his office. I put the medallion back in my pocket. Few days passed already since I parted with Draco – or better to say, since he left me alone in that room after our hot sex – and I was so angry with him that when the medallion started to react two days ago, I haven't paid it any mind. If I wasn't such an ass, we could have gotten to Nox two days sooner. There's no helping it now, so I shouldn't linger about it anymore.

Half an hour later, the team containing of me, Ron and three more hand picked best aurors stood in the waiting place the head auror told us to wait, awaiting his arriving. I was already starting to loose my cool and wanted to start to pace the room when the old man finally appeared, handling me the piece of paper he got for the team from the ministry – an allowance for the team to enter the house where the criminal currently is, allowing us to pass any spell that could hold us out in any other situation. I grab the paper from him, signing it and telling my team the correct coordination before giving the signal for dissapparating.

It's quite an ordinary looking house – at least looking from the small corridor we have apparated into, and it also looks quiet abandoned. But I don't let my hopes leave me as the spell has shown me this place, so both the persons I want to get my hands on are somewhere in this place. I give out the order for searching the house and start to go alone in the direction of the back of the house.

The first room I find is empty, so I move to the next one – what I find there surprises me. There's a person lying on a bed, with many medical devices – that seem more mugle than wizarding – connected with them. I access the bed, seeing that it's a young girl lying there. Did I get the wrong house? This doesn't look like the house where a potion dealer would be found.

"Get away from her this instant, Potter!" I turn around with my wand raised to face the one that shouted those words at me, seeing angry Nox standing in the doorway, pointing his own wand back at me. So this was the right house after all. But why isn't he hexing me already? Why is he just pointing his wand at me and not doing any damage? I look back at the girl lying on the bed behind me – it must be because of her. She must be someone important to him, and that's also the reason why he haven't dared to shot a spell or hex at me – he doesn't want to risk hurting her in the process.

"Where is he?" I ask him calmly.

"Who?" is he for real?

"Don't play dumb with me when you know exactly who I mean," I'm not the bad guy here, and as one I don't use hostages against my opponents, but just this once, to get my way, I nod with my head to the bed to get my thoughts to him, and as he lowers his wand I know that it did. I took a step towards him and prepared myself to cast a biding spell so that we could take him with us without any struggling, but before I could do as I have planed, two of my teammates came from behind him and literally jumped at him and took care of him.

"Where is he?" I ask him once more when I come close to him.

"Harry! Harry!" before I could get the answer from him, the third member of our group comes running to us, calling my name. "Ron wants you to join him in the basement."

"Take him away, and call for medics to look at the girl," I tell the other three and make my way to the basement to meet with Ron. The basement – it's the logical place to search for if you're looking for a captive. So I'm holding my breath as I'm nearing Ron, standing in the dark cold corridor before one door.

"You should take care of it," he says and leaves me here, looking at the closed door. As I near the door, I fear the worst as I point the wand on them, making them moan in protest, as they are forced open. The room looks small, dirty, and is really cold. But my eyes register only the one figure lying on the floor and the worst comes to my mind. He looks bad, so small and so defenseless lying there like that. In one breath I'm right beside him, taking him in my hands carefully, afraid to do more damage than was already done to him.

"You know Draco, you're an idiot to get caught by Nox again," I lift him up bridal-style, taking him out of the cold imprisonment. "Everything will be alright, so don't worry – I will get you help."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-DRACO-

As I finally open my eyes after what seemed like forever, I close them once more – the light too bright for me after the time I spend in the dark. As I open them slowly and take in the room, I immediately recognize the white of the St. Mungo. How did I get in here? The last thing I remember was that Nox left me in that room and the cold, the dark, the hunger – it is hard to tell how much time I spent there, as no one ever visited me, not even brought me some food or water. There must have given me some kind of potion, as I don't feel hungry at all anymore, and… I look towards the door, seeing them open and hearing two voices – one of which I recognize as my mothers, the other must belong to some healer. They say their goodbyes and than my mother enters the room, closing the door behind her.

"Draco, darling, you're up already?" is the first thing she asks as she comes close to the bed as I'm trying to sit up – slowly, as I feel tired and drain from all my strength. "How do you feel?"

"What happened?" I ask as she helps me to sit up straight.

"The aurors found you in a dark cell in the basement of one house by one of their raids, and they brought you here, to st. Mungo yesterday," she explained calmly, but I saw on her face that there was still more she wanted to discuss – she just didn't knew how to get there. Yesterday – so I was out of it for one day.

"What happened to Nox?" I ask the next thing on my mind.

"The aurors have him. Darling, can you tell me how did you get there?" she asked as she finally sat down on the chair beside my bed – fondling her hands in her lap. "Do you know how worried I was when they told me that you were in here? You were acting so strange these few last weeks – ever since the engagement," and you find that strange? I don't say it out loud, just give her an accusing look. "Even that night with Pansy and her boyfriend, you just left without any further explanation, just telling Mathew to say to us that you have to take care of some unfinished business," what the hell? That idiot told them that so that he could explain my absence?

"You know mother, it was him – Mathew. He was the one who left me in that place. He's Nox," she looks shocked. I sigh. "Look mum, I'm tired. Maybe we could talk about this more after I rest for a little bit," I look at her with pleading eyes – it always worked on her.

"I will let you rest, but there's just one more thing that I need to discuss with you," her gaze now hardens and I know that it will be something that I won't like. "The doctors made many tests when you were brought here to see if you were alright, and they have found something that I would like for you to explain to me," I just stare at her with a blank look, waiting for her to continue, as I don't get what she's talking about. But it must be something bad, to make her look that way. "Draco, darling, you're pregnant."

"I want you to tell me immediately who's the other father…" I didn't pay her any more attention, as the words she told me before were much more important to me than to register anything else. I'm with a child? I look down on my hands that came to my belly from themselves, protectively wrapping the life that's there in their safe embrace. I feel a slight fear, as seeing and wanting this and really being in this situation are two different things – but at the same time I love it.

"Are you sure?" I ask quietly.

"I made them repeat those tests two more times and the result was always the same – you are with a child. Darling, can you tell me who the other father is?"

"But that spell haven't shown anything…" I say more to myself than to her, ignoring her words completely. She sighs and stands up.

"If you don't want to tell me it doesn't really matter, as you are getting rid of it."

"What? Why?" my eyes shoot to her immediately, not believing those words – she can't be serious.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_


End file.
